Electrical connectors of many types are used extensively in the electrical and electronic fields. One application for such connectors is the providing of electrical current paths between an external medium and a printed wiring board. It has been found that during the soldering operation which attaches the electrical contacts of the connector to the printed wiring pads of the board, contamination of the contact surfaces is likely to occur. Such contamination is usually the result of solder flux which migrates onto the contact surfaces which engage the pins or terminals inserted into the connector. Flux on the aforementioned surfaces has an adverse effect on the signal current flow.
A subsequent problem encountered with connectors is that it may be necessary, in a field installation environment, to replace the entire connector because one or more of the electrical contacts have been damaged or are otherwise defective.
It is apparent from the foregoing that a need exists for an electrical connector which may be easily and repeatedly assembled and disassembled with no damage to its structural parts in order to provide for the cleaning of its electrical contacts after soldering or the replacement of individual ones of the contacts which are defective. Moreover, should the connector be used in an environment requiring impedance or electrical interference considerations, the shielding of the connector must be accomplished in a manner which will not preclude the disassembly thereof as noted hereinbefore. The connector of the present invention fills such a need.